


The Seeing Room

by Ritual_Union



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Extra fluff, Fluff, Harry/Draco - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, Love, M/M, Marauders, Marauders afterlife, The Marauders ship Harry and Draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-04
Updated: 2018-11-04
Packaged: 2019-08-18 18:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16522784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ritual_Union/pseuds/Ritual_Union
Summary: Created for the tumblr prompt: "afterlife where james and lily are arguing and lily is just like "james, almodt KILLING OUR SON is NOT A SIGN" and he's just like "he's the boy who LIVED, lils, he was fine!!" and then remus and sirius are just there, nodding their heads gravely as lily gives up in frustration and then cut to draco and harry kissing and lily is just like... "oh my god. theyre doing it, again!!!" "what are they doing??" "BEING PRECIOUS" "





	The Seeing Room

**Author's Note:**

> Created for the tumblr prompt: "afterlife where james and lily are arguing and lily is just like "james, almodt KILLING OUR SON is NOT A SIGN" and he's just like "he's the boy who LIVED, lils, he was fine!!" and then remus and sirius are just there, nodding their heads gravely as lily gives up in frustration and then cut to draco and harry kissing and lily is just like... "oh my god. theyre doing it, again!!!" "what are they doing??" "BEING PRECIOUS" "

x

 

“What’s going on?” James asks, entering the Seeing Room where he’d heard a shout of alarm seconds before. There’s a loud, obvious “Shhhh!” from Sirius and it takes a great deal of effort for James not to roll his eyes.

“It’s James. _It’s James, quick, Lily, move_!” Sirius pushes Lily in front of an oak circular table upon which lay a great crystal ball, sitting comfortably atop a violet cushion, golden thread glittering along the seams. Remus straightens from his leaning against the table, and crosses his arms across his chest, looking for all the world as though he hadn’t also just been spying into the crystal ball.

“Sirius, for god’s sake, he can hear you,” Lily snaps, gathering herself, and pushing Sirius back. Sirius slaps her hand away and turns his attention to James, who had paused in front of them all.

“James, my love!” Sirius flings his arms in the air, shielding the crystal ball further from his view and wraps one of his arms around his shoulders. “ _James_ , I’ve a _grand_ idea! Let’s go take a walk down by the lake, hm? The sunset is so fucking beautiful this time of day.”

“Sirius, the sunset is beautiful _every_ day,” James sidesteps his arm and turns back to the oak table. “It never changes.”

“Oh, but it might surprise you!” Sirius wraps his arms around his neck, his chest pressed up to James’ back. James all but drags Sirius to the oak table.

“What’s going on, Lils? Harry okay?” James asks.

Lily hesitates for only a second before moving out of his way. “Harry’s fine, love. He just had a fall.”

James comes up to the crystal ball. He reaches out a hand, touching the cool surface and rotates it counter-clockwise just a fraction. Harry appears on the surface, a young man now, speeding across the air on his broom. His jet-black hair is flying around his face which is set, his eyes fiercely determined. James feels a surge of pride and only an inkling of longing before he spots a flash of blond hair next to Harry.

“Is that Draco?” James asks.

“Well, who else would it be, mate?” Sirius says, still clinging to him.

“Still chasing after Harry, isn’t he?” James asks with a small laugh.

“I’d say it’s more the other way around,” Sirius tells him with a grin.

“No one’s chasing after anybody!” Lily protests with a roll of her eyes.

“Must be a sign,” James says.

“Sign?” asks Remus.

“Harry and Draco couldn’t keep away from each other in school, we were fools to think it’d be different when they left,” James reasons. “They can’t stay away.”

“Don’t be ridiculous,” Lily says, though there is a smile on her face.

Draco is nearly neck and neck with Harry, speeding down the pitch, his face set much the same. Their robes show their opposing teams, both likely racing for the snitch. James smirks, noticing the way Harry shifts his eyes to his right, to check that Draco is still following him. _Show off_ , James thinks fondly. The others crowd around the oak table to watch too.

“Harry’s always been a natural,” Remus says. “I’m glad he chose this path for his future.”

James and Sirius nod. Yes, Harry is finally doing something that he loves, something that he has always been great at. His eyes are bright behind his glasses, his skin practically glowing with happiness. Suddenly, Draco’s head snaps to his right, and in the split second in which Draco swerves into Harry to avoid a bludger, Harry has lost control. James gasps. Sirius’ hands clench tightly around his shoulders. Harry’s hands are ripped away from his broom and he’s falling towards the ground fast. Draco, who hadn’t lost too much control, is racing after him.

“Oh, God,” Sirius says in his ear, which James thinks is ridiculous since he’s already seen this happen. James leans in closer, holding his breath to see if Harry will be alright, even though Lily had assured him he would be. Draco is closing in, reaching a hand out to grab Harry’s outstretched one. Sirius’ hands will probably leave a bruise on James shoulders from how hard they’re grasping him. Harry and Draco are now only meters away from the ground and it seems impossible that they’ll come out of this fall unscathed. Draco closes his hand around Harry’s, using his strength to pull him and the broom up away from the ground but James can see they’re too close to the ground and flying much too fast to succeed. The front of Draco’s broom clips the grass and both he and Harry are flung across the ground, tumbling until they finally come to a stop.

“It’s definitely a sign,” says James decidedly.

“What, killing our son?”

“Don’t be ridiculous. He _saved_ our son!”

“James, killing our son is _not_ a sign!”

“Don’t be dramatic, Lily. It wasn’t intentional,” Sirius says.

“He’s the boy who _lived_ , Lils, he’s fine!” James says, “Look, they’re getting up.”

Lily turns to Sirius and Remus for support but they’re nodding gravely. Lily groans in frustrations and turns away. Draco is running over to Harry, who is still on the ground unmoving. Draco’s hands are on Harry’s chest, his face paler than usual and his brow creased with worry. Harry stirs and opens his eyes. The corners of his mouth lift up in a smirk, and he raises his clenched hand towards Draco. When he opens it, the snitch unfurls its wings and takes off once more. Draco laughs and pulls Harry up by the front, their lips coming together.

“Oh my god, they’re doing it again!” Sirius shouts excitedly.

“What,” asks Lily, “what are they doing?” She turns back around.

“Being precious,” James says, his heart warming at the sight of his son and Draco.  James touches the crystal ball, twisting it once and the image of his son fades away.

The four of them start to head out of the room, closing the door quietly behind them.

“Honestly, they can’t be doing that every match…” Remus says.

“Harry’s losing his touch,” Sirius agrees, sidling up to Remus and wrapping his arms around his waist. “What’ll the fans think?”

“Come on, let’s go watch that sunset.”

 

x


End file.
